1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an umbrella shading system in a marine vessel and specifically to an intelligent automated electronic umbrella that can be mounted in a marine vessel.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional sun shading devices and systems usually are comprised of a supporting frame and an awning or fabric mounted on the supporting frame to cover a pre-defined area. For example, a conventional sun shading device or system may be an outdoor umbrella or an outdoor awning. Marine vessels, large boats, yachts and/or watercraft are being utilized more for recreation purposes where operators and/or guests may relax and hold social events on surfaces and/or decks of the vessels, boats and/or watercraft.
However, current sun shading devices or systems are not flexible to provide shade as conditions changes in a water environment. In embodiments, orientation and/or direction of a water craft and/or yacht may change as a boat moves about an ocean, lake or other water. Thus, a shading system on a yacht may provide protection one minute until a boat or yacht changes direction and/or orientation and then may not provide protection. Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible shading system is needed to meet changing conditions that are present when a shading system is mounted on a watercraft and/or marine vessel. Accordingly, alternative embodiments may be desired.